<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why are you in my bed? by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468269">Why are you in my bed?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya'>Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry and Arya have been best friends since they were children. But maybe their friendship is holding them both back from exploring other things in life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This movie is stupid!” Arya whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, go watch your own movie.” Sansa narrows her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will!” Arya says standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Gendry,” she says holding a hand out to pull her best friend up from his position sat on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we gonna watch?” Gendry yawns following after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind, you can pick.” she says releasing his hand as they reach the foot of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Gendry laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she spins to face him, he looks tired, he’s always tired lately, he works too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’, nothin’.” he gives her a smile before she takes off up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They put a movie on using Arya’s laptop and lay down on top of the bed, instantly Arya snuggles into his side, his arm pulling her closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s work?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s school?” he deflects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” she mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry laughs, both of their attentions falling on her laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya had left the bedroom door open when they came in, her father knocked against the open door. Arya lifted her head up off of Gendry’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two okay?” her father asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, Sansa’s movie was crap, so we’re watching our own.” she smiled at her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he smiled back before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Arya asks at Gendry’s small chuckle after her dad leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’, just..” he paused, “any other father walks into his 15 year old daughters bedroom to find her led on her bed with a 19 year old bloke would be kicking off, but not your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolled her eyes, “It’s not that you idiot, it’s because it’s you. Any other guy in my room would be skinned alive, then castrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows we’re best mates,” Arya says defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bestest.” Gendry yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t you forget it!” she says knocking her forehead against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’d ever give me the chance!” he lightly yanks her plait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh,” Gendry groans, opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly he knows he’s not in his own bed, he’s fully clothed for starters and he can feel the heat of someone by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second he’s panicking, but thankful when he opens his eyes realising he’d fallen asleep at Arya’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s curled up in a ball, with an arm dangling off her bed, still in her denim dungarees and one of Jon’s old faded band t-shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks fondly at her, before rising from the bed, he checks the time seeing that it is 7:50am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expects that her parents are already up, the best thing would be to go explain to them what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi Mr and Mrs Stark,” Gendry said nervously, standing at the kitchen door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry,” Mrs Stark shakes her head at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Ned, Cat.” he says awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been here most days for the past 13 years and you still insist on courtesies, I only wish our kids were that polite.” Catelyn Stark smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I, uh,” he stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell asleep in Arya’s room?” Ned asks, over the top of his morning newspaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry.” he flushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Who do you think shut the laptop and put your phones on charge?” Ned asked, sipping his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks.” Gendry nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Starks had always been quite laid back parents, but even he was shocked with how laid back they were that he’d just spent the night in the same bed as their 15 year old daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Gendry says lightly, he can see that she’s waking up. Her eyes are still closed, but he can see awareness coming onto her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar,” he shakes her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” she groans, opening her silver eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We fell asleep.” he informs her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so lemme sleep.” she mumbles closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he says in a frustrated tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whut?” she asks, moving herself to sit up, he watches her sniff the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?” she asks, opening her eyes once more, he’s already holding the mug out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a sip before placing the mug on her nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what you fussing at?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We fell asleep,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your bed,” he adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s still no comprehension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together Arya.” he rubs his hand over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances down at her clothes, then looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem?” she screws her face up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re 15.” he says exacerbated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” she narrows her eyes, “We slept on top of the same bed, it’s not like you fucked me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya likes to act grown up most of the time, sometimes he genuinely forgets how young she actually is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go,” Gendry says after they both finish their coffees, “see you in the week or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she shrugs, he knows she’s pissed off with him for making a fuss out of them both falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just crash at Gendry’s after the gig!” she said to her mother as she rushes through her dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down Arya,” her mother scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to be at Gendry’s in 20 minutes, and it’s a 15 minute walk!” she said exacerbated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a lift, as long as you slow down and chew your food.” her mother sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolled her eyes, but made a point of chewing her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be drinking tonight will you?” her mother asked her cautiously as they pulled up to a set of traffic lights on red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 16.” Arya rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not answer my question,” her mother sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to get served.” Arya replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still doesn’t ease my mind when your best friend is 20.” her mother responded before shifting the car into drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Gendry won’t buy me alcohol,” she shrugged, “in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” her mother nodded, eyes on the road, “you look pretty tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Arya murmured, pretty wasn’t what she was going for. Grown up was what she was aiming for, she wore her Dr. Martens, adding a precious few inches to her tiny stature. Black skinny jeans, a band t-shirt which she’d made into a vest, topped with her favourite leather jacket. Sansa had helped her with her make-up, it was just her eyes really. Blue, glittery eyeshadow, ringed in black eye-liner that accentuated her steel grey eyes. She had a small silver nose ring and two studs in her left ear and five earrings lining her right ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mum,” Arya said as they pulled up outside Gendry’s building, “see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun, sweetie.” her mother waved to her before pulling off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Baratheon.” Arya called into the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just use the key I know you have?” he asked, buzzing her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled to herself, walking up a flight of stairs, knocking on the door to his flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door, his mouth momentarily fell open, but he quickly composed himself stepping backwards into the flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because apparently it’s an invasion of your privacy when I do that.” she answered his earlier question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t usually stop you,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just shrugged in response, perching herself on the edge of his kitchen counter watching him lace up his own Dr. Martens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the third time I’ve seen them, and they get better each time!” Gendry declared when they reached his flat after the gig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was with you the last 2 times, stupid.” she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up!” he shoved her shoulder, making his way to the fridge, “Want a beer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she called back, “we sticking a movie on whilst we wait for this pizza or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said, coming towards her carrying two bottles, “your turn to choose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, but scrolled through his Netflix account to find a movie for the 2 of them to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toss me a pair of your shorts, these jeans are doing my head in!” she said to Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, you’ll drown in my shorts.” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boxers then?” she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry groaned but walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try these.” he said, throwing a pair of shorts at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood pulling her jeans down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya!” Gendry groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she narrowed her eyes at him, “You’ve seen more when we go to the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the shorts on, “Seven Hells, these from when you were 12 or something? They only just come below my knees!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try 10,” he winked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Arya scowled at Gendry who had laid down on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to bed?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bedroom is through there.” she pointed, hand on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is where <em>you’re</em> sleeping.” he responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, fuck off.” she said reaching out, grabbing his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry huffed a sigh and followed her, not that he had any choice seeing as she was still tugging his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you always got to make it weird?” Arya asked as they settled down in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huffing about sharing a bed.” she said, turning over to face the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not me if I’m not huffing.” he responded, wrapping an arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, night Gen.” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Stark.” he responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just gone 10pm, the garage had shut 2 hours ago but Gendry was a perfectionist and just really needed to finish off this car, he promised Uncle Davos that he’d lock up when he was done. He grabbed a burger from the takeaway on the way home, wanting to fall into bed the moment he stepped through the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kicked his boots off and pulled his top off the moment he stepped through the front door, his trousers followed as he made his way into his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at the curtains being drawn, he could have sworn he opened them this morning, but maybe not. Gendry tugged his boxers down, ready to climb into bed, he always slept better naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his duvet back about to lower himself into the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” he swore, turning around, bending down to grab his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” he heard a voice behind him, “Awh Gendry cover up mate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cover up? You’re in my bed Arya!” he snapped turning back towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I didn’t see your cock,” she laughs flicking his bedside lamp on, her voice sounds strangled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he says seriously, sitting on the edge of his bed, “what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” she muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, it’s me.” he says earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna talk about it Gen,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” he responded quietly, making his way into the bed, “c’mere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her towards him, wrapping his body around her small one, “You know I’m always here for you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” she says into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just maybe give me a warning when you’re crashing in my bed,” he said softly, “what if I brought a girl home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” she snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lemme crash?” Arya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go home,” Gendry said, “it’s closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you coming with then?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t want to go home.” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, c’mon.” he said, grabbing her hand, heading for a taxi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you gonna do when I bring a girl home one day?” he asks her as she changes into the pyjamas she now leaves at his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws her head back and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the sweetest noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbs into his bed and he follows after her, “When was the last time you brought a girl here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushes, before looking down at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gen,” she nudges him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you,” her tongue darts out running over her lips, “I mean, are you,” she chewed her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, as he frowned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever slept with a girl, Gen?” she asks, looking away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When would I have a chance to be around any girl when I’m always with you?” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re 23.” she says weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m not willing to give my virginity away to just anyone, huh?” he winks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s quiet for a few minutes. That in itself is odd.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get you,” she breaks the silence, “it should be someone you trust, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” he gives her a small smile, before silence descends once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.” she says in a small voice, turning to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, “I trust you too.” he responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cocks her head at him, “You saying you want to sleep with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically I sleep with you at least once a month.” he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry.” she says seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he says slowly, “are you asking me to have sex with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t have sex with you on a maybe, that’s not consent.” he jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches back picking up a pillow and hits him in the face with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” he laughs, throwing the pillow off across the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Gendry,” she says, her heart thudding in her chest, she feels sick, she’s been telling herself she can’t go there with him for <em>far</em> too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what?” he asks, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you have sex with me?” she asks, he’s smirking, “As friends like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex as friends, huh?” he raises his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want,” she says hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess,” he responds, his bright blue eyes searching her own eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need more than a guess, Gendry,” she says softly, leaning towards him, “consent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes Arya, yes I will have sex with you.” he grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now?” she asks, almost too eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks at her, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rules?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop means stop?” he suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, “And, obviously, this is between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he nods, leaning towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans in towards him too, their lips meeting, softly at first, then with a building intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands drift over his broad shoulders and down his arms, arms that had held her many times before. But not like this, never like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them took their time, their tongues exploring one another's mouths, their hands exploring one another's bodies. His hands moved down her body, he hesitated before touching her breasts, she gave a small nod of her head and pressed forward ever so slightly, so that his hand cupped a breast. Her lips caught his, before trailing their way down his jaw. She felt the hand not cupping her breast move down her hip, pulling her flush against him. She felt his hardness pressing into her flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry,” she sighed against his neck, her thin pyjamas and his boxers the only barrier between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you,” she asked, cupping his erection, “do you have a condom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and he slid his hands under her pyjamas vest, she lifted her arms to push the top off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed his eyes widen ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers slid below the waistband of her shorts, lightly tugging them downwards, she lifted her hips to aid his task, before impatiently yanking his boxers down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes definitely widened as she took in the sight of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I believe you didn’t see my cock last year.” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up!” she scowled, taking his hands and laying them on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands moved down his muscled stomach, her thumbs running over the plains of his stomach, before travelling further down towards his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said gently, moving so that he knelt over her, his hand moving between her legs, “Okay?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yes.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers touched her lightly at first, but the pressure and the pace soon increased. She sighed as he hit the spot that made her lose her vision when stimulated enough. His hands moved with a deftness, it was as though he already knew her body. But why should that surprise her, they’d always been inseparable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gendry,” she said quietly, “Gendry, the condom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeh-yeah,” he responded, reaching towards the night stand and the box of condoms in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unwrapped the condom, rolling it down over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asks her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brushes a strand of hair off of her face, she reaches out to take his cock in her hand, guiding it towards her entrance. She tilted her head back, her eyes meeting his as he gently pushed his hips forward. His movements were slow and thoughtful, pausing to wait for her to become accustomed to the new intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let it be known when she was comfortable enough to move. There was pain, but it was minute, more a discomfort than a pain really. Soon her hips started to move along with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The discomfort passed quickly, chased away by pleasure. Pure pleasure, her eyes closed tightly as they moved together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya I-” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Gendry.” she said soothingly, giving him permission to cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips thrust a few more times, before he collapsed down onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” she grinned turning her head to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little,” he snorted, “once, when.. When I can breathe again, I’m going to finish you off too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better.” she chuckled, snuggling into his side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Arya asks turning to face Gendry as he stands in his doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve hardly heard from you all week,” he steps into the flat, shutting the door behind him, “then I get home and you’re lounging on my sofa with a takeaway, waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I was waiting for you?” she snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your trousers?” he cocks an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your bedroom floor,” she grins, “where they belong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears him visibly groan, she laughs in response before pushing herself to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming?” she asks over her shoulder heading off towards his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sauntered off to his bedroom, discarding her t-shirt as she went, she knew he was following her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spun to face him once they reached the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re overdressed.” she said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and started to remove his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned at the power they both had over one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both in their underwear now, Arya pressed herself up on her tiptoes, gently brushing her lips over his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods Ar,” he moaned, grasping her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commit to it!” he laughed, kissing her roughly, their tongues fighting for dominance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya growled in response, she pushed him backwards onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay on the bed, pushing himself up onto his elbows, looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flashed him a wolfish grin as she moved to straddle his hips, knees resting either side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’ve been quiet this week,” she smiled weakly at him, “Uni has been hectic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you though.” she gave a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course you did, who wouldn’t?” he winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d noticed his confidence had grown in the past year or so since their arrangement had started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you stupid!” she rolled her eyes, flicking at his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry looked up at her, he stretched his arms back over his head. She could see the play of the muscles as he moved his arms, she wasn’t really focussing on what he was doing, just on the sight of his muscled arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grasped a pillow from behind his head, swinging it up over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” she squealed, pushing the pillow aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were laughing, she covered her face with her hands, feigning being hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Gendry shift beneath her, swinging himself up into a half seated position, he wrapped his arms around her, his knees coming up behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her whole body encased in his arms as he pulled her down onto the bed, flush on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were smiling as their lips hungrily moved over one another, his hands pushing her arse towards him. She could feel the wet patch on her knickers pressing against his erection through his boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off,” she gasped at him, reaching back to unhook her bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry pulled his boxers off, followed by Arya’s knickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” she sighed, as he trailed kisses down her body, before stopping between her legs. He kissed each thigh once, before moving his tongue between her lower lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contact immediately had her head thrown back into the pillow behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you have to come to dinner at mine next week.” she said casually as they tucked into their pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check the date, dummy.” she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, I know the date, I’m 23, I can keep track of time.” he poked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, will you come to my birthday dinner next week?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well of course, seeing as you asked so nicely.” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better get me a good present.” she said, lounging on the sofa, her head resting in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be like no other,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” so asked looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to wait,” he said smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendrrrryyy!” she whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh huh,” he laughed, “gonna have to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, standing from the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked her, as she walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, looking at him, “Nothing, I’m off to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited, fixing him with a look only he would understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m coming!” he responded, jumping up to follow after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have my birthday present now?” she asks, greeting him at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he blushes, “I can give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh aye,” she grins at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he mutters, giving her a gentle shove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it here then!” she bounces around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill! It’s your 20th birthday, not your 10th!” he laughs walking into the lounge where her family are gathered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he greets her family, ignoring her hyperactivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry!” she whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she been eating birthday cake all day or something?” he asks her mother, nodding in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you stupid!” she laughs, “Just you said you had a great present for me, I’m excited!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she been like this all day?” he asks Bran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, no.” he looked up at her, she pulled a face back at him, “Just the past half hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon already!” she grabs his arm impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket before handing her a card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she raises an eyebrow, “You say you’re getting me the most amazing present in the world, and it fits in an envelope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, all I said was that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘like no other’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he reminds her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which translates to amazing, obvz.” she rolls her eyes opening the envelope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gendry sits surrounded by Arya and her family, he feels more at home here with the Stark’s than he’s ever felt at his dad’s house with his step-mother and half-siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya was his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s why he’s never brought up the fact that he thinks he’s in love with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why spoil something that’s working, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods Gendry!” Arya yips, bringing him back to reality. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurls herself at him, his arms automatically go out to catch her as she presses a kiss against his stubbled cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it I’m forgiven?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” she beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jon asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya hands the tickets over to him, Sansa leans across to look at the tickets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you seen them already?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, five times!” Arya beams at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They get better every time,” Gendry grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I can like a band enough to see them that many times.” Robb shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause you don’t have good taste!” Arya sticks her tongue out at her eldest brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get drinks,” Sansa said standing from her seat, “give me a hand, Gendry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure.” Gendry replies, following Arya’s sister, he looks back towards Arya who’s narrowing her eyes in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to talk to you about something.” Sansa says seriously, the moment they’re alone in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure.” he responds, panic bubbling in his guts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if Arya’s seeing someone?” Sansa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asks, wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, is she dating anyone?” Sansa asks, “You’re her best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, she-” he frowns, “she’s never said anything. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was doing her hair earlier, there’s a mark behind her ear, it looks like a love bite.” Sansa explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks to himself, knowing the mark as he was the one to put it there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I uh, I don’t know.” he scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Sansa says, almost sadly, giving his arm a light squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean?” he asked as she walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom.” Gendry said to Arya, quietly as he passed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, don’t think we have time, but why not.” she winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Arya!” he scolded, but she was already halfway up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister just asked me if you’re seeing anyone.” he said once she’d shut the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she pulled a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, sweeping her hair aside, brushing the mark behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” she gasped in understanding, before grinning, “Oops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t realise I’d sucked so hard,” he chuckled quietly, brushing her lips lightly over the mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll remember that the next time I’m sucking your cock,” she said quietly before capturing his lips between hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed him backwards against the door, her hands skimming over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya!” Rickon yelled, “Dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you’ll have to wait until later, big boy.” she said, stepping back from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he muttered, “I may need a few moments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya chuckled making her way out of her bedroom as Gendry took a few moments to compose himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who are you seeing?” Sansa asked as they sat alone together watching a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Arya asked, eyes stuck on the tele, refusing to look at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you seeing? I asked Gendry about it a couple of months ago, but he didn’t seem to know what I was talking about.” she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know what you’re talking about?” she pulled a face at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, come on, you can trust me.” Sansa said softly, taking her hands between her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m in a relationship Sans?” Arya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you had a hickey Ar.” Sansa uses her finger to fold her ear back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shrugs, “That was months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if I was to strip you down right now, I wouldn’t find any hickies?” Sansa laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck off!” Arya scowled, thinking of the bite mark on her inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister threw her head back in laughter, “C’mon Ar, tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya smirked before shaking her head, “It’s more fun this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sansa is asking questions.” Arya says, slamming the door to his flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi uncle Robert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked towards Gendry sitting across from his father, he looked angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, coffee guys?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Robert replies as she makes her way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looked.. Fun?” she says as Gendry follows her into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always fun when Robert’s around.” he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I shouldn’t have barged in?” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” he smiles at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, flashing him a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does he want?” she asked as the kettle boiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reckons he and Cersei are getting divorced.” Gendry responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” she murmurs, making the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was Sansa asking about?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She merely taps behind her ear in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” he smiles smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and grab a mug.” she rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya sat and chatted pleasantly with Gendry and his father until he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell Sansa then?” he asks returning to sit beside her once his father leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mostly deflected.” she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” he laughs softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, it’s better than the floundering you did.” she returns a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are we doing tonight?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking?” she suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya you’re ill.” he responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I’m better now.” she replies, “I haven’t hacked up a lung in 2 or 3 days, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studies her for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” she practically purs, “tell me you haven’t missed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods Ar,” he swallows so hard, she can see his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, “how could I ever not miss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arya: </b>
  <span>Hey, I know you’re at work, and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Can you meet me at yours on your lunch break. It’s important. Please. X</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gendry: </b>
  <span>Arya, what’s wrong? X</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gendry: </b>
  <span>Arya???!! X</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gendry: </b>
  <span>Arya, you can’t text me that then ignore my texts and calls x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gendry: </b>
  <span>Seriously Arya?! X</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she should reply to him, or answer the 7 missed calls she’d had from him, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt like she was going to throw up. She curled her body up on Gendry’s sofa, tucking her knees up to her chest. She tried to stop her mind from whirring, she tried to prevent the tears from falling from her eyes. She gasped a breath of air, blinking back the tears as she laid on the sofa. Her phone rang again, it was Gendry, that was the 8th missed call. She looked at the time and knew that if he was coming he’d be on his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” he nearly yelled as he unlocked his front door, his voice sounded strangled, he sounded worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself to sit up at the end of the sofa, gazing over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry,” she said softly, a stray tear trickling down her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every bit of anger was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concern took over instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” he asked kneeling in front of her, “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, tears were glazing her eyes. She noted that his face was flushed, and his bright blue eyes searched her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh-” she stuttered, tears flooding out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I already hate this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she angrily thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he said softly, one hand resting on her knee, the other reaching out to cup her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chewed on the inside of her cheek, laying one of her own hands against his cheek. She leant forwards, pressing her forehead against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar?” he hardly even whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She screwed her eyes shut, “I’m pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels him freeze momentarily, before pulling back, his eyes studied her face once more, as though he was trying to decide whether she was being serious or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on,” he said gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek before standing and walking towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him on the phone, “Davos, hey, I’m sorry, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, could I take the rest of the day off?... I’ll come in half day on Saturday to make up for it. … Are you sure? … Yeah, yeah, everything is fine.. Just something.. Yeah, I’ll tell you when I can…. Thank you, thanks… okay, bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, c’mon.” he says taking her hands in his, pulling her up to her feet before leading her to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them laid down on his bed, instantly he wrapped his body around hers, his hand instantly seeking out her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shocked.” she responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve taken a test?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she sniffs, “I’ve got another one in my bag, wanted to wait for you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to do it now?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” she sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both wait on the edge of his bed as they wait for the test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar, you know I’m here for you.” he says reaching out for his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up at him, his blue eyes are full of such love, she can only hope that her child inherits those eyes, how can anything be wrong when looking at those blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did we do this?” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which part?” he frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it.” she shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret sleeping with me?” he asks, his face instantly screws up, she swears she hears his heart crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never.” she responds softly, turning to face him, “I regret not telling you that I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in love with me?” he asks, wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks about it, she honestly has no idea how to answer that question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ve always loved you.” she responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cups her cheek with a hand, his thumb softly running along her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always loved you too,” he replies, leaning forward to kiss her, “we’ve done this all backwards, haven’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is surreal,” she laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your house, why are we knocking the door?” Gendry asks her as they wait, “You literally live here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, stupid.” she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you waiting at the door?” her dad asks, opening the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Literally what I just asked.” Gendry huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she swats at Gendry, “is it just you and mum here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” her father responds hesitantly, as the 3 of them enter the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I need to talk to you.” she replies, walking past the two men, heading for the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum,” Arya says as her mother fusses around the kitchen, she’s sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, Gendry sits down beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a drink?” her father asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she shakes her head, “can you both just sit a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, what’s wrong?” her mother asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sit, please.” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be at uni?” her mother asks, then turns to Gendry, “And work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon off,” Gendry casually replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had a doctor's appointment,” Arys offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” her mother asks, reaching for her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, please sit, and I’ll tell you.” she replies staring straight into her mother’s pale blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, and the two of them sit on the two empty stools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh,” Arya hesitates, “I’m, I’m pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You... you’re.. But how.. Who?” her mother asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes travel to her father, who’s staring at Gendry. He knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, who’s the father?” her mother asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry,” she says softly, turning to him with her hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods softly, handing her the ultrasound that had been taken earlier that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slides it over to her mother, who picks it up studying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the father?” her mother asks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said Gendry.” her father answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” her mother frowns looking up, eyes travelling between the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry’s the father.” Arya replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you get together?” he mother questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a month ago,” she chewed on her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But..” her mother replied, picking up the ultrasound photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, we’ve been..” she frowned, “We’ve been sleeping together for a few years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” her mother sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked wide eyed, “I know we’ve gone about things a bit backwards, but..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>shocking is it?” her father chuckles, “I’m surprised it took them this long to get together.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can you invite Robert?” Arya asked her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I guess he needs to know too.” her mother sighed, wiping her hands on her apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, it’s been three weeks, are you still pissed off with me?” Arya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother spins to face her, “Yes Arya, yes I’m still pissed off with you! Is it any surprise when you come home one day saying you’re pregnant and have been secretly sleeping with your best friend for 2 years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t all that secretive,” she shrugs, “no one asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya!” her mother scolds her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs walking off, heading into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why am I being summoned to dinner Friday?” Sansa asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, “Why you asking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I asked mum, and her response was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ask your sister’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sansa responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” she nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why then?” Sansa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what?” Arya frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya! Stop being impossible.” Sansa pushes her shoulder lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gendry: </b>
  <span>What about this? 2 bed, close to my work, it’s got a small garden x</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[image] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arya: </b>
  <span>Book a viewing then x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya, stop avoiding my questions.” Sansa sighs impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, family meeting.” she shrugs, “Sorry, was texting Gendry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, what’s going on?” Sansa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya cocks her head towards her sister, sighing lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” she said at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me.” Sansa says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya hands her sister her phone, the photo of her ultrasound on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s is that?” Sansa asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoom.” Arya answers, pointing to the top of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa narrows her eyes at her, pinching on the screen to the section where the name is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya Stark?” she reads, before her head snaps up to her, “Arya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya.” Arya nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Sansa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know when you kept banging on about the mark behind my ear? Guess he left me another gift.” she says rubbing her hand across her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” Sansa widens her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya starts laughing, “Sorry, I made out like some twat fucked me and left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s baby is it Arya?” Sansa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone starts to ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry?” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said we can have a viewing at 5:30.” Gendry says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight? That was quick.” she replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to pick you up?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s good.” she responds, “See you in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.” he says, she can hear the smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” she grins, even though he can’t see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on then, just because you’ve been on the phone doesn’t mean the conversation is over.” Sansa says once she’s off the phone, “Who’s the father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, you thought I was greeting him, no I was answering you.” Arya responded, clicking on the link to the listing Gendry had sent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re not making any sense.” Sansa snaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The baby, it’s Gendry’s.” she replies before standing to walk off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait!” Sansa comes rushing after her, “You can’t drop that and rush off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop what?” Rickon asks walking down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shakes her head at Sansa, before motioning for her to follow her up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the door.” Arya says as they make their way into her bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods Arya, would it kill you to clean up in here?” Sansa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might.” Arya mutters, “Physical exertion and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were jogging this morning!” Sansa laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I <em>wanted</em> to do that.” Arya grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, tell me how Gendry got you pregnant.” Sansa says sitting down beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Sans, surely you know the mechanics of making a baby,” Arya said casually lounging on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Arya,” Sansa rolled her eyes, “I meant how is it that your best mate impregnated you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been..” she pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends with benefits?” Sansa raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were,” she smiles, looking down towards her stomach, “until this happened. Kind of forced us to talk about feelings opposed to just taking action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s he like?” Sansa asks, twisting her head towards her, they were both laid on Arya’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really have anything to compare him to.” Arya laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good though?” Sansa grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya chuckles and shoves at her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you got a bump yet?” Sansa asks her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s tiny,” Arya smiles, “give me your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya ran her sister's hand along the small bump protruding between her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of amazing Ar,” Sansa grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of is, isn’t it.” she beams back at her sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gendry: </b>
  <span>Running late, sorry x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Arya: </b>
  <span>Seriously Gendry?! You’ve abandoned me with YOUR father and my WHOLE fucking family. I swear to all the Gods you have FIVE minutes to get here x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Jon asks her as she’s pacing the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Arya frowns, pausing her pacing, “Oh, just waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you Ar?” Jon asks her softly, placing his hands on her shoulders, “You’ve been acting odd lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always act odd,” she shrugs, trying to brush him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, but this is different.” Jon says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she says softly, startling slightly as the front door knocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gendry!” she said excitedly, opening the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “I have a good reason, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s grinning as he steps into the house, thrusting something into her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Jon!” he smiles at her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya peers down at the papers he’d handed her, she notices that it’s a brochure for a house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Jon asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing.” she responds, folding the paper up and sliding it into her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ar,” Gendry whispers in her ear, “why is your sister looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” she responds smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hence I’m asking.” he said defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we all gathered for dinner anyways?” Robb asks the room, “It’s not anyone's birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk after dinner,” her father says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Robb asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Arya said quietly, rising to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No point waiting, everyone is here.” she replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you helping me? Or am I doing this alone dummy?” she asks Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, yeah sure.” he replies, scrambling to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Jon frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, yeah, thanks to all of you for gathering here today.” Arya says to the room, turning to face Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess it’s on me?” he asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, AryaandIarehavingababy.” Gendry says, it all comes out in one word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa claps her hands in glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Robb says, “I didn’t actually understand a word of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya looked up at Gendry, he was flushed red and chewing on his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to take it from here, bud?” she asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and sighed, but reached for her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant.” Arya said calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry squeezed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent, no one knew what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, cool, I’m glad that there are no questions. Is dinner ready?” Arya said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the whole room erupted with noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I here?” Robert said, rising to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be the garbled mess that Gendry said.” Arya sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert frowned at her, then peered to Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my baby.” Gendry responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise erupted once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should have done this one by one.” Arya frowned at Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone carried on, there was no way to decipher what was being said, Arya huffed a sigh and walked into the kitchen where her mother was making dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going?” her mother asked her cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear that?” Arya asked, motioning towards the living room, suddenly feeling very sorry for Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I can feign exhaustion and leave?” she asked, slouching against the refrigerator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No my dear,” her mother said, stepping towards her, she wrapped her arms around her, “You’re going to have to tough it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh.” she moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on Arya, get back in there.” her mother said gently pushing her towards the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Gendry?” Arya frowned walking into the living room, seeing her four brothers all scowling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s outside with Robert,” her father replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar,” Sansa gave her a small smile, tapping the empty space next to her on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya sunk into the seat and Sansa wrapped her arm around her, Arya lent her head against her sister's shoulder, trying to ignore the scowls in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?” Jon said to Sansa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for a few days.” Sansa replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has this been going on?” Bran asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a casual thing, a few years.” she shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few years?” Robb practically shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him!” Jon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not.” Arya replied calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Jon insists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolls her eyes, “Touch him and I’ll hurt you, you know I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve been dating Gendry for years and none of us knew a thing?” Rickon asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she narrows her eyes, “we’ve been.. Dating for a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make-” Rickon abruptly stopped himself before pulling a face, “Oh shit, shit, okay, I get it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reckless, that’s what you are!” Robert shoved at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” he asks, teeth gritted, trying to contain his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t even in a relationship!” his father yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s your problem?” he laughs, “You’re one to talk aren’t you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” his father shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me boy.” Gendry says coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father snarls at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I love Arya, I’ve always loved Arya! She’s the only woman I’ve been with, unlike you! What is it 7 kids by 4 different women. How many of them were you in a relationship with? How many of them did you love? Huh?” Gendry was furious now, yelling at his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why weren’t you in a relationship with her then?” Robert snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry sighs, “Things were fine as they were, we were happy. We are happy. But we didn’t want to ruin a good thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or is it that she doesn’t love you like you love her?” his father asks him coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sit here.” she says abruptly, making her way outside where Gendry and his dad are arguing with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t love you like you love her?” she hears Robert ask Gendry as she steps outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” she swears, “I love him. You cannot understand how much I love him, sure, we’ve done everything back to front, we’ve made mistakes, but it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry steps towards her, he wraps his arms tightly around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he leans down to kiss her, “no matter what, it’s us together, screw what everyone else thinks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” Sansa calls out, “dinner’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she tugs on Gendry’s hand to lead him back to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps his arm around her, “Why are families so complicated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, I’m family, stupid.” she swats at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, you I love.” he says leaning in to kiss her as they make their way to the dining room where her family are waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Robert coming?” Ned asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know,” Arya shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.” Gendry scowls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then, food is ready.” her mother announces to bring everyone’s attention back to the dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone began to tuck into the food, and Robert stormed in, taking the empty chair at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else okay with this, then?” Robert asked nodding towards her and Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m shocked,” Robb says breaking the silence that had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take some getting used to,” Jon adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it makes sense.” Bran shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Gendry’s cool.” Rickon smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just shocked none of us saw it sooner.” Sansa laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya couldn’t help but smile at her siblings, even her brothers who had been angry with her less than an hour ago were now accepting her situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you two?” Robert turns to her parents, “What do you think of this bastard sneaking around with your youngest daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry’s a good man.” her father defends him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always been good for Arya,” her mother smiles at Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” her father says, more solemnly, “I’m not saying they’ve gone around this the right way, but it all makes perfect sense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya, are you ready?” Gendry calls to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t answer looking down at her pyjamas and the tub of ice cream she was clutching to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, why aren’t you answering me?” he calls up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs pushing herself to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is getting fun.” she mutters to herself, padding her way out of the bedroom to the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause I didn’t want to lie or make you angry.” she smiles sheepishly down the stairs at Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” he sighs, “we’re meant to be at your parents in 15 minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But ice cream.” she pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya!” he sighs, but a smile is pulling at the corners of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hands Gendry the tub of ice cream as he makes his way up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go shower.” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna.” she pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, you have to,” he chuckles, brushing his lips across her forehead, “it’s your parents wedding anniversary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m pregnant!” she huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, you are?” he frowns, “Thought you were just getting fat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mean.” she says, turning around, “And don’t even think about eating my ice cream!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it love.” he laughs, making his way down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re late.” Sansa grabs her by the arm the moment she walks into her parents house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit let go, you’re hurting me!” Arya pushes at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” Sansa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya peers at Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go on, blame me.” he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya smirks, “I was eating ice cream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gendry asks, “You’re not blaming me? That’s a first!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shrugs, “I like to be unpredictable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like to be a pain in my arse more like,” he responds coming to hug her from behind, his arms around her shoulders, his right hand automatically drifting to their baby growing in her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just got here?” her dad asks as she and Gendry approach her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an ice cream emergency.” she responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother laughs, “I ate a lot of ice cream when I was pregnant with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, it’s mum’s fault,” Arya motions towards her mother, “I’m forgiven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you Gendry?” her mother asks, ignoring her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m-” Gendry starts to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Hey! I’m the one growing a human here.” Arya interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame you couldn’t finish growing yourself first.” Rickon laughs, coming up beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is rude and uncalled for!” Arya lightly pushes her youngest brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rickon laughs before pulling her in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” he says excitedly, resting his chin on top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not even funny.” she pouts, pinching her brother’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all arseholes!” she declares, walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked around for a bit, trying her best to avoid being accosted by anyone. It was summer and most people were outside in the garden, she settled down on a sofa in the living room, thankful for the air conditioning cooling the room. There was a magazine on the lower shelf of the end table, she picked it up and started flicking through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hiding?” Bran asks, walking into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or enjoying the air con?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s boiling out there!” she complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You normally like the sun.” Bran smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well this baby is doing one on me.” she laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And whose fault is that?” Bran chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry's.” she grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran came and sat beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Arya’s.” she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Branflake,” she said softly, laying her head lightly on his shoulder, “you’re not mad at me are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why would I be?” he frowned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She motioned to her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran laughed, “Ar, none of us are mad at you. Even Robb and Jon have come to terms with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” she asked, nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Robert still..” Bran paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being an arse?” Gendry asked, walking into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t going to phrase it that way, but essentially that.” Bran laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I can do.” Gendry said sinking into an empty chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one who has stuff to lose, not us Gen.” Arya replies, reaching out to take his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’d best go mingle, see who’s here.” Bran smiled standing to leave her and Gendry alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sisters still coming?” She asks Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bella just text, they’re on their way.” he responded, squeezing her hand, “Want me to get you a juice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head, Gendry rises to walk towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry!” she calls, “And some Doritos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like you,” she winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheesy Ar.” he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I’ll take a mix.” she grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang as she was waiting for Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it.” she heard Gendry call out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later Gendry’s two older half sisters came into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Arya beamed up at them, pushing herself up to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods, Mya, look at her!” Bella said, wrapping her arms around Arya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, but you’re blocking her.” Mya replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya laughed as Gendry walked into the room beaming at the three of them, setting a bowl of Doritos and a glass of juice on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved both of Gendry’s half sisters, both were easy going and kind women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awh look, why didn’t anyone tell me there was a Baratheon bastard meeting going on!” Robert boomed walking into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya instantly saw Gendry tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four bastards,” Robert laughed, “we shoulda invited Edric too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert.” Mya said sternly placing herself in front of Arya, Bella and Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, nah, no need for hostilities My-my,” Robert stumbled, “we’re all just avin’ a laugh, ain’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us are laughing.” Bella replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all need to lighten up. You’re not insulted are you Stark?” Robert asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolls her eyes and grasps Gendy’s hand tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asks her quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course she is,” Robert laughs, “look at her, surrounded by Baratheon bastards. It’s a special lil’ club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk.” Gendry says, Arya could hear the anger building in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course I am!” Robert laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a shit father, you know that.” Gendry says, the anger has been chased away by exacerbation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you’re gonna be better, big man?” Robert sneers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s already a better father than you were to any of us!” Bella shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert laughs hard, “But he’s following in my footsteps, creating little bastards ain’t he.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robert!” her father’s voice cut through the tension, “Leave, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m here for you, old boy.” Robert smiles towards her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” her father says sternly, “This is my house and I want you gone. I heard all you said, they’re your children, and you’re standing there calling them bastards. Firstly, it’s not the eighteenth century! Then, there’s the issue that it was you who was sleeping around with numerous women, including their mothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like fa-” Robert buts in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no Robert, you shut up and you listen to me.” her father says quietly, “Gendry and Arya may not be married, but they love each other and I already know he’s going to be there for their baby. Don’t forget I’ve known you since we were both 10 years old. I know that you slept around, that you had no feelings towards most of those women, it was all power and lust. So do not come into my house, saying stuff like that about </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family?” Robert chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>family. Arya and Gendry are together, they’re having a baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>grandchild, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>grandchild. And you stand there calling your grandchild and your children bastards, it doesn’t matter that they are, it’s the malice you’re using! And I consider Bella and Mya as much a part of my family as Gendry, and I won’t have you talking to any of my family that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert opens his mouth to talk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to hear it Robert, just leave please.” Her father says walking out of the room to the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” her father's voice came through her old bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s open.” she called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” her dad asks walking into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said quietly whilst laying down on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya?” he said quietly, coming to sit on the edge of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve fucked up daddy.” she sniffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says forcefully, “Arya, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifts her body, propping herself upright against the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong.” her father says, laying a hand against her cheek, “You’re creating a new life with the man you love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have done it this way though.” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter Arya, Robert is wrong.” her father says, wrapping his arms around her, “Robert is the one who is burning the bridges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya sniffs before looking up to her father, “How are you and mum so okay with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya,” her father laughs, “Your mother and I, whatever you think about us, all we want is for you to be happy. All of you. We love you, you’re our world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head, tears streaming down her cheeks as she presses her face against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you daddy.” she smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Princess.” he kisses the top of her head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear, looks like I don't listen to myself. I've increased this to 4 chapters now.<br/>Also, I kind of got a bit bitchy at a point here :o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is important: a capital i looks like a lower case l, just remember that and the fact that names always begin with capitals, because when I was 8 I didn't realise and it was confusing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gendry Baratheon, where are you?” she cried down the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work, what’s wrong?” he asked, she could hear the concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The baby, Gendry-” she stopped abruptly as a contraction ripped through her, “Please, please Gendry, hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya had not set foot inside a hospital prior to her pregnancy since she was born. Sure she had gotten into scrapes as a kid, but the cuts and bruises were all things that her mother could patch up at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya paced the hospital room, pausing to brace herself against the bed or Gendry every so often when a contraction hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar,” Gendry said softly, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her body, lightly caressing her protruding stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, her eyes screwing tightly shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arry, shh, c’mon lay down.” he said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want this baby outta me!” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a doctor, but I don’t think the pacing is going to help.” he soothed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” she snorted, “but it’s making me feel like I’m doing something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her momentarily before nodding, “Okay, I get that, I’m here, whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed, nurses came and went, checking up on them. Gendry remained by her side throughout, as he’d said, he did whatever she would ask. Although she was beyond wanting much more than to get this over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy or girl?” he whispered to her, trying to distract her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human,” she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we to choose a name for human?” he asked, tapping her nose with his index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we having this conversation </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re having a baby Arya.” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she scowled, “<em>I</em> am, you’re just sitting pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love-”</span>
</p><p>She cut him off with a cry.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My loves.” Gendry smiled down upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya softly caressed her son's thick head of dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks so much like you,” she smiled down at the babe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened and closed his tiny mouth in response to his parents voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we name him?” Gendry asked, smoothing her own hair flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby.” she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed in exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She awoke a short time after with Gendry sitting beside her, his gaze was fixated on the baby in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two doing some bonding?” she asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We certainly are,” Gendry smiled back, “think the nurses are going to come see you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurses came and helped her to begin to feed the baby, he took to her instantly, nuzzling in against her breast. By the time he was finished he was fighting to keep his little blue eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how about a name?” Gendry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t see you coming up with no suggestions.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking,” he replied, “what about naming him after your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddard or Ned?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either.” he suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or,” she paused thinking, “I mean, I like the idea of naming him after my father. But Ned and Eddard have been done…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you thinking?” Gendry asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking Iolo.” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iolo?” he asked, softly, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Welsh,” she explained, “for Edward, which is a variant of Eddard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Gendry beamed, “Iolo Stark-Baratheon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iolo Stark-Baratheon.” she echoed with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s my go, Ned you’ve been hogging him.” her mother said leaning towards her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya chuckled at her parents doting over her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s named for me, my dear.” her father smiled at her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now father, share.” Arya laughed, leaning back against Gendry’s chest, his arms wrapping around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father laughed but relented passing the baby across to her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to your father Gendry?” her father asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he shook his head, “if I’m honest, after how he acted, I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you.” her father offered him a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, if you want to tell him, feel free to do so.” he shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ned, I think we’ve overstayed our welcome.” her mother said in response to her yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to leave.” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, you look exhausted.” her mother pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try and get some sleep whilst you can,” her mother reached out and lightly squeezed her knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, bed so far away,” she mumbled, lifting an arm into the air before allowing it to drop back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need me to carry you to bed like when you were a little girl, Princess?” her father chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too big,” she mumbled, pressing her face into Gendry’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sir,” he said standing, scooping her into his arms, “think that’s my job now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Iolo babbled, toddling towards her, a smile lighting up his blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed back at him, scooping him up into her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two ready?” Gendry asked, walking up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?” Arya gasped, “We’ve been waiting for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuh papa,” Iolo laughed in glee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you both gang up on me?” Gendry asked, hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya and Iolo exchanged a glance before she threw both of their bodies at Gendry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the two of you,” he said, pressing kisses over both of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s get going, we don’t want to be the last ones there.” Gendry sighed at long last, letting the two of them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re blaming us, we take offence, don’t we, Iol?” Arya gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mama,” he nods his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” Gendry shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think dada should get all the bags for that, am I right?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Iolo laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be in the car,” she grins over her shoulder as she carries Iolo out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible woman.” she hears Gendry laughing to himself as she leaves the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Santa bring me bike?”  Iolo asks her as she carries him into her parents house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know what Santa’s bringing you do I?” she asked, flipping her son upside down in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Iolo cried out, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set him to the ground, before taking his hand to walk further into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nana!” he yelled, pulling at her hand to pull her to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mum,” Arya greeted as they walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nana!” Iolo yelled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello my sweetheart,” she said, bending to pick him up, wrapping him in her arms, “you ready for Santa tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Santa bring me bike?” Iolo asked her mum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, we’ll have to wait and see.” her mother pressed a kiss to Iolo’s cheek before setting him down onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where Gwampa?” Iolo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Living room,” her mother answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwampa, Gwampa!!” Iolo yelled, running out of the kitchen in search of her father as Gendry jumped out of the way to let him pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know mum,” Arya said all knowingly, “he’s going to be pissed off in the morning when Santa hasn’t brought him a bike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’ll be happy once he realises Nana bought him one.” her mother smiled smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be pleased with what Santa brings him,” he said, kissing her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He better, Santa worked hard.” Arya grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry laughed and whispered in her ear, “I’ll have to thank Santa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better.” she growled back in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two need to get a room.” her mother said, shaking her head at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.. you and dad will watch Iolo?” she chuckled, taking Gendry’s hand and leading him out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya!” her mother called after her, “Arya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you causing trouble again?” her father smiled at her, as they walked into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had Iolo in his arms tickling him, his arms and legs sprawling everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Me</em>, causing trouble?” she asked innocently, “I’m an angel daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama angel.” Iolo said, stropping his thrashing around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” her father smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, Iolo agrees.” she responded picking her son up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama,” he smiled, his blue eyes shining and twin dimples showing up towards the bottom of his chubby cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my favourite nephew?” Sansa said loudly, stepping into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Sana, I here!” Iolo yelled in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iolo, shh, quietly please.” Gendry said, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa scooped Iolo up into her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been a good boy? Is Santa gonna bring you lots of presents?” Sansa asked in a child-like voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa,” Arya warned, “he’s 3.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a big boy aren’t you Iol? You’ll remember all this.” Sansa said, running her hands through his black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa.” Arya bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Sansa smiled, before whispering, “Aunt Sansa will look after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya sighed and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sans,” she pulls her sister to the side once she’s finally set Iolo down, “c’mon, please, we don’t want to spoil him. He’s hardly old enough! He can walk, he can bable, heck he’s stringing together full sentences - and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that scary, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>son is talking in sentences - but.. Sans.. he </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sans, please, he’s my son, this is being done </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>way. Mine and Gendry’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she implores her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sansa sighs, “I mean, I can’t really take his pressies back now, but I’ll try and reign myself in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya rolls her eyes, “At least tell me, you’re not spoiling him any more than Tally and Lisa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Sansa smiles, “like Robb would let me spoil your son more than his daughters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just.. Don’t think this means I’m thrilled with it all.” Arya shakes her head softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once we finish dinner, I want everyone changed into their PJs for a family Christmas film before bed, okay?” her mother asks as they all settle down to their Christmas Eve dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even me, Tally and Iolo?” Lisa asks wide eyed, kneeling on her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” her mother glances to Robb’s wife, Jeyne, then to Arya, “definitely the PJs bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iolo like films.” Iolo mumbled shovelling some food into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Iolo likes a lot of things,” Gendry chuckled, wiping food from Iolo’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada,” Iolo squealed, twisting away from Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” he laughed, pressing a kiss to Iolo’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, pyjamas, then we’re watching Elf!” her mother announces once they’ve finished eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to head up, it’ll probably take half an hour to dress him.” Arya responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother fixes her with a knowing look, which she responds with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sweeps Iolo up into her arms carrying him from the room, peering over her shoulder to check that Gendry is following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Iolo is in his pajamas she sends him off in search of his cousins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I reckon we have 10 minutes before my mum comes looking for us.” Arya says in a low voice, stepping towards Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” he asks, raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya grins shoving him back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Join me?” he grins up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I not?” she laughs, pulling her shirt up over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ar,” Gendry sighs as she settles her body over his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time,” she growls in his ear, “just fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are unbelievable,” Sansa whispers to her as they walk into the living room where everyone is already gathered waiting to put the film on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iolo, Tally and Lisa are all laying on the floor on top of a blanket with a second blanket draped over their legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Arya shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arya.” Sansa fixes her with a mischievous glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya shrugs again, before leaning towards her sister and whispering, “Yeah, but have you seen him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa snorts, her eyes momentarily drifting towards Gendry, before snapping back to Arya, “Well, he’s not horrible to look at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how I know you’re not straight.” Arya responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe I just prefer blondes?” Sansa challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you do both know I’m sat right here?” Gendry asks, “Oh, and the rest of your family too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya and Sansa roll their eyes in unison and Arya leans into her sister who wraps her arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s asleep,” Arya said quietly nudging Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” he responded, eyes fixed on the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him to bed.” Arya ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine, I wanna watch the movie.” Gendry responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry, you’re 28!” she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I like this movie.” he responded, “Besides, he’s fine there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya pouted but remained silent for several minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re just going to leave your kid sleep on the floor.” she whispered to him at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry snorted, “Arry, he’s your kid too, and it’s not like you’re sweeping him off to bed. It’s not going to kill him to sleep on the floor for an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya sighed, glaring at Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes focussed on her for a few moments, before she propped her legs up into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew something was coming.” he laughed, turning back to the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, bedtime!” her mother announces once the movie is over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone starts to move except her and Rickon, she shared a look with her youngest brother who screwed his face up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Arya asked, cocking an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedtime, it’s going to be a big day tomorrow.” her mother reiterated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 24..” Arya responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a 3 year old Arya, what time do you think you’ll be getting up in the morning?” her mother asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, cause I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>get up at stupid times despite what time I go to bed.” she replies sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, just shut up and go to bed.” Robb replies, lifting his daughters up off of the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t get to tell me what to do.” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just arguing for the sake of it Ar.” Jon shakes his head at her, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry for not liking being told when to go to bed like a four year old.” she responded, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry turned to her after he lifted Iolo up off of the floor, “Maybe if you weren’t acting like a four year old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up you stupid!” she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Ar,” he said softly, holding a hand out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at his hand for a moment, she was about to argue when Iolo’s eyes flickered open. She took Gendry’s hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet, before she placed a soft kiss on her son's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.” she waved to the members of her family still in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still weird,” Bran said as they walked out of the room, “seeing her go from acting like a sulking kid to going to a loving mother at the drop of a hat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister’s always been an enigma,” her father laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, when’s Santa here?” Iolo asked, tucked into the bed between her and Gendry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he won’t come until you’re asleep, baba.” she smiled at her boy, sweeping a lock of black hair out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” he yawned, his blue eyes resisting sleep for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry grinned at her over Iolo’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Gendry mouthed to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya reached an arm over Iolo to take Gendry’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escuse me, I’m trying to sleep.” Iolo said, his eyes screwed tightly shut, but he laid both of his tiny hands on top of their entwined hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya’s heart felt as though it was exploding in her chest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how could I get so lucky, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself looking at Iolo nestled between her and Gendry. Growing up she never considered that this would be her life. She didn’t not want children, or marriage, or any of that, but it wasn’t something she spent her childhood planning. Sansa said that all girls planned their dream weddings, Sansa knew what wedding dress she wanted when she was 8 years old. At 8, all Arya wanted was to play football with Robb, Jon and Gendry. By the time Sansa was 12, she knew how many kids she wanted. At 12, Arya was more interested in bugging Gendry to take her to hockey or football, or teaching Bran and Rickon things that she should not have been teaching them. But despite all that, here she was on Christmas Eve, back in her childhood bed with her lifelong best friend, the love of her life and their son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, mama!” Arya heard, before feeling her arm being shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m not your mama little boy!” she frowned, turning over towards Iolo still half asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened to see her son standing in the middle of the bed, frowning at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Gendry groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Santa been?” Iolo asked, jumping on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Iolo, stop.” Gendry said, seizing his legs and softly lowering him back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 4:30.” Arya groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But has Santa been?” Iolo asked, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Gendry said, turning over, “not until at least 7.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Iolo said frowning, but he laid back down in the bed, “How much longer’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2 and a half hours,” Arya yawned, “so go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Iolo replied with a small sigh, tucking his body in against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, night.” she said sleepily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iolo, Iolo!” they were awoken by the voices of Tally and Lisa on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iolo gasped, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Arya said as Gendry lifted him off of the bed, before Iolo darted off towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the time?” Gendry yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half seven,” she replied, looking at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I’ll take it.” he replied, moving to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” she said quietly, pulling him back towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he frowned, his crystal blue eyes clouded with sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her lips against his, immediately he responded, their lips moving against one another's, all thoughts of anything else was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya pulled back when she heard someone clearing their throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat upright, Gendry following suit, to notice Iolo had left the door open. Jon was leaning against the door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d suggest getting a room, but looks like that’s what you were doing.” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” she scowled, throwing a pillow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is in ten minutes.” Jon informed them, “But I’m leaving the door open, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next year, let’s stay at home.” she said to Gendry as she made her way out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever you say love.” he responded, knowing she didn’t mean it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Presents, presents, presents!” the three children chanted in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee, coffee, coffee.” Arya answered, passing the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But presents Aunt Arya!” Lisa jumped up and down, her auburn locks bouncing around her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you-” Arya began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast first, then presents.” her mother cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the boss lady said.” Arya said, reaching for a coffee cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gendry, coffee.” Arya called walking into the dining room, where most of her family were already gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come I don’t get coffee?” Jon gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because-” she stopped abruptly biting her tongue against the response she was about to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I was at your bedroom door this morning.” Jon laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya resisted the urge not to swear at him only because at that moment Iolo came into the room flanked by his cousins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them huddled together, she couldn’t make out what was being said, but something was being hatched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair!” she heard Iolo cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s two against one,” she heard Tally respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya frowned in the direction of her son and nieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Iolo huffed, a frown etched on his face as he turned towards her, and by the Gods did he look like his father in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iolo?” she said cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head before creasing his brow further, “Do we get Santa’s presents once we eat breakfast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” she responded softly holding her arms out for him to climb onto her lap, “Mum?” she asked, turning towards her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, breakfast then gifts from Santa.” her mother answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iolo wriggled in her lap to glare at Tally and Lisa across the table from him, the two girls just smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let them boss you around,” Arya said quietly to her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they gang up on me.” he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya frowned and caressed his cheek before placing him onto his own chair to have his breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gendry,” she said quietly, turning to whisper in his ear, “we need another child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she withdrew from him, his brow was creased in confusion, she pressed her index finger to it lightly to smooth it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I can’t even tell if you’re joking.” he responded at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” she grinned, turning back to her breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next hour was filled with a flurry of movement, wrapping paper and noise. Iolo hadn’t even sulked that Santa had neglected to bring him a bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think he’s happy.” Gendry smiled against her neck as she leaned back into his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That boy is easily pleased,” she laughed, “to be fair, he probably would have been happy with a cardboard box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only.” Gendry laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look mama!” Iolo called out, holding up yet another toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, what do you have?” she asked, sitting up and leading towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Car.” he replied with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! Can I see?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iolo nodded walking towards her with the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” she said, running the car along Gendry’s leg before passing it back to their son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re good at that.” he smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At what?” she frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a mum.” he responded to her with a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He makes it easy.” she sighs, watching Iolo fondly, before turning to him, “Hey, I don’t think I was joking earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a baby?” he asks, quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe we could consider it?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he smiles, but she knows that he would go along with anything she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the children had opened their presents from Santa, everyone headed back to their rooms to get dressed. Her mother was already dressed so headed for the kitchen to continue with the preparations for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gendry!” she heard Sansa call as they were heading up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry set Iolo down on the stairs, “Go on.” he said motioning for their son to climb the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya turned back to look at her sister, wondering why she would want to speak to Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be up now,” he smiled, before kissing her and heading down the stairs towards Sansa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was back down in the living room, dressed in Christmas sweaters her father stood before them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll all take it in turns to open presents. You need to read out the tags before you open it though. Okay?” he asked, clapping his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’d forgotten since last year.” Rickon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rickon,” their father chided her, “you’re Arya-esk eye rolls are not appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>appreciate it, Rick.” Arya responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you wait until Iolo is a teenager, Miss.” her father shook his head at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, my precious little Iolo is gonna remain a baby for ever, aren’t you baba?” she asked, reaching out to tickle her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noo!” Iolo thrashed his libs, but in an almost gentle fashion, “I’m not a baba mama! I’m big boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iolo,” Gendry said quietly once everyone had opened a few presents, “go get that present Aunt Sansa is looking after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iolo beamed up at Gendry and walked off towards Sansa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya narrowed her eyes at Gendry, sensing that something was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry just smirked in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama,” Iolo said heading back towards her, he had something in his hands, Arya watched as he glimpsed up at Gendry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, will you marry dada?” Iolo asked, passing her a ring box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya froze, her mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama?” Iolo asked, snapping her out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peered to Gendry, then to Iolo, she nodded her head slightly, unable to form any words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gendry picked their son up, taking the box from his small hands, sliding the ring onto her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya’s eyes flickered to the ring then back to Gendry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iolo,” Sansa called, to which the boy responded by climbing off of Gendry’s lap to head to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya tried to talk, but she was still failing to form words, so instead she motioned for him to lean in towards her. She pressed her lips to his, his arms wrapped around her and she sighed against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she managed to whisper into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to face her family, all of whom were watching them, “You’re all suspiciously quiet.” she observed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of them.. Kind of already knew.” Gendry replied with a smug smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For pronunciation of the name: https://www.bbc.co.uk/wales/livinginwales/sites/howdoisay/names/index.shtml?i</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this as a one shot, but it's a two-part now. Please do not let me go beyond 2 chapters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>